Metroid: The Linked Paths
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: The continuation of my original Metroid Fusion fiction, we find Samus Aran alongside her sister and their lover in between. With the trio face the future without fear? Now with the actual chapter II up!
1. Prologue: Echoes of a Past

A/N: Well folks it took me a while, but I am ready to announce the follow up to Metroid: Unifying Paths, it will be here that we find out just what the hell happens to Samus, Shuzyn, and their new shared relationship with the X-life form, Sammy! As the opening follows something rather surprising, here you will bare witness to the unveiling of the prologue. Hope you enjoy ^^.

(End A/N)

Prologue: Echoes of a Past, A huntress in her thoughts

For Samus, the most important thing was staying out sight for a time; after all she was responsible for the major destruction of the Galaxy Federation's B.S.L. Space Station. Even if it was for the safety of those idiots and all innocents who had been living their tiny lives out none the wiser to the serious danger they'd been in. She almost wanted strictly to enjoy her time with Shuzyn, after his near sacrifice to let her and Sammy escape to the ship she'd grown more resistant of him being out of her sight.

It was strange for the huntress to feel so…insecure about something so simple, even more so to the simple fact that Shuzyn was built of tougher things than she was physically. And yet she knew that she'd almost lost her philosophical lover to the same people who'd hired her prior to this. Seeing the body of that well known sniper, she knew where that wound on Shuzyn's chest came from. He didn't speak about it and she still wished to rip the heart out of the commander behind it.

The only thoughts that kept her from doing anything other than enjoying the downtime they'd had right now, was feeling the muscular arm tucked around her waist. One of the few things that made her feel, dare she say it, like a real woman. Hearing the soft murmur of at the foot of the bed, spotting the platinum blond hair splayed across the sheets; she immediately remembered her 'sister' was with them. A powerful union that they shared, something the huntress wasn't genuinely sure of all the time.

This was her sister…they shared a lover in common, no…a mate; this was something that echoed through her mind on occasion. How she made that clear every time they came together, she reminded him who was in charge and he happily embraced her. The ever satisfying urge that she constantly answered; at times of great stress she happily indulged the intense sessions that often followed. It was truly a blessing that so much in her life was just that for the time being, never casual and still somewhat sufficient.

'_A bounty hunter's life is full of' _this thought often woke her up at night, hadn't she had enough of that already? Even though she quickly put the thought to silence, it did not totally stop the hesitation that at times bothered her. Was that why Shuzyn told her not to acknowledge him as her world? Well it was too late…her body's metroid instinct, her feelings, and desires were all focused on him. He had become one of the most stable things in her life and she'd be damned if he was going to be taken from her by anything. She always fulfilled some universal task: Destroying the Metroid Prime, Stopping the rise of Dark Aether, defeating Dark Samus and ending the threat of Phazon…so many things that she'd managed. Didn't she deserve this one thing to come home too?

'_You owe it to me, you've done well to give it…now I'm keeping it.' _The harshness of the tone fit her mood; she was not giving up the one thing that actually gave a damn about her. So if the universe didn't like his existence? Then screw them all, the thoughts stopped right there.

Samus had thought enough, it was time to enjoy her vacation. This time that she'd chosen to lie low would be her vacation, they were on a distant planet, mostly a water world that kept that subject to a certain level of freedom, the naturally high levels of magnetic poles had jammed transmissions, and the warm weather allowed for them to enjoy the comfort of a rather quiet world without worry of being found very easily by the Galactic Federation.

Her sigh came softly as her mind had only just come to terms with what happened a mere month ago. The destruction of a massive station, the destruction of a large breed of parasites, and the rebirth of a breed that she personally was now a part of: There was so much that had happened, she wasn't sure where to begin.

"You know Samus, if you think too hard, there's no way for sure that you'll ever be able to relax." The words coming from Shuzyn, who had revealed that he wasn't sleeping.

Before she could react to the words, she found a familiar strong arm flexing around her back and drawing her closer; just enough for their lips to press together. It was always a thrill to feel the reptilian scales of his lips, the taste they held which was nothing like she'd sampled before meeting him.

Wrapping both arms around his neck, she smiled and leaned into the good morning gesture from her space dragon. As the two were entwined in their kiss, her mind drifted to the many ways she'd almost lost her lover; she shuddered to think what she would do without him.

From his near death at the hands of the Federation Sniper to the near death at the chance of an exploding space station, just how rediculous was he when it came to risking his neck? She could not really say; nor did she like the way that things were carried onward...but she could not complain as the result was a good peace, they had finally escaped and this was the best outcome she could've begged for if she did; them all in one piece and more or less her lover was still with her.

As she broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes, she cupped his cheeks and spoke softly. "You know, I really wanted to beat your brains in when you came back to me...beaten and bruised. You are too selfless Shuzyn, since when...or why I wonder at times did you take that leap? But the point's moot...its why I love you." the fact stood as a testament before them, if he was not the sweet soul he was; she was certain she'd have eliminated him as he begged her to during his initial change.

Samus was frustrated with his choice of words before, on two different occasions he'd dared to say it to her, 'Don't make me your world'; and the fact was it was far too late for that. Since he'd taken her world by storm, shared his emotions with her, embraced her in love, and helped her missions to success; he was an integral part of her life. Such a factor of him being anything less to her than her world seemed to be plausible.

"Samus, I had hoped never to become your world...for the loss of my life would bring you a deep dark void." Shuzyn's voice of reason gently whispered this to her, his concerns over her feelings about him if he died had worried him. Though to his surprise her scoff followed this comment as she cupped his chin.

Staring into the slightly taller space dragon's gaze, her cold huntress look told one thing, and this was how stupid that sounded to her. As her lips aggressively claimed his own, for but a second she took him into a world of fire and haze via a heated kiss. The burning passion was healthy and well kindled, as she broke the connection to speak, she knew she had his attention entirely.

"And what did that feel like to you, hmm? Do you think that's negotiable anymore? Listen to me good Shuzyn, this life of yours isn't for you to use to protect me anymore. It's _our_ life now; mine, yours, and Sammy's. We're all together in this, it is far too late to hope you aren't the center of the life I care about." her tone was matter-of-fact and held not one drip of remorse.

While she had still been adjusting, Samus was far too adaptable to let her bitterness hold her; since her mate lived and had come back to her, she decided it would be possible to let the worries over the Metroid Queen go...at least for now. It was focus on Shuzyn's wounds, which even now were still healing; from his final battle with the Metroid Queen on board the B.S.L. Station. That nightmare might still be around, but as long as she held the breath of life within her...she would fix that mistake and quickly.

As Samus gently let him go, she rubbed his warm scales and kissed the side of his temple gently. "Alright, I'm going to get us some fresh supplies from outside alright? We're here we may as well enjoy the fresh water and wild fruit, now go wake up my sister you scamp." she said as she pushed him lightly towards the bedroom, giving his backside a slap with her hand.

The slap made him jump slightly, of course Samus's physical strength at times was comparable to his own, he even blushed somewhat. It was pretty funny he thought, that even though he'd been seen naked plenty of times by the huntress; but this was an action less taken.

Soon paying it no mind as he disappeared into the main room, Shuzyn moved over to the bed and found the sleeping platinum blond, who chose to remain in her human form up till now, still asleep. It amazed him sometimes at how she could just roll over and ignore thumps, rumbles, and of course flat out normal tones of speech.

With one claw gently on her shoulder, Shu did as Samus requested and began by lightly shaking the sleeping blond to rouse her.

"Sammy, hey...time to get up." his voice coming in something of a soft whisper, with his snout a few inches away from her ear.

This prompted her to murmur something inaudible before rolling over, her back now facing him. By now, Shuzyn was used to her being a hard case to awaken, Sammy sometimes played at it and other times she was just like a rock; she slept without acknowledging most disturbances.

In truth Sammy had been awake now after his whisper, but she desired something from him and she decided that she'd have it before getting up. All it would take is his insistence and then she'd trap him. Playing the sleeper role well, she hadn't let up on her soft breathing nor the gentle expression of someone still in a refreshing rest.

Shu bought right into it, as he slowly rolled her onto her back and looked at the soft expression and the way her hair was spread out on the bed. It was almost tempting really...but he wouldn't bite at that, it genuinely surprised him that he'd even consider that with how both Sammy and Samus enjoyed mating. Whenever either was in the mood, he was in no position to say no; certainly not that he minded.

"Come on Sammy, time to ri-uahh? You weren't sleeping? Th-eemm..." Shuzyn's attempts to speak clear english failed as Sammy both opened her eyes and then proceeded to draw him down to kiss her.

It was one of her favorite understandings that happened between those as close as lovers or in this case, a kind mate as she'd gone and found. The good morning kiss was something that she indulged in every day, like right now, with both arms locked around his shoulders; she held the space dragon trapped in an embrace.

After nearly a minute of holding the kiss she finally let him go and giggled lightly at his dazed expression. "So silly, aren't you Shu? You shouldn't try to wake me, I want you to come rest with me some more." she murmured softly as her grip on him remained relatively firm.

Still knowing these tricks quite well, the dragonoid decided not to egg her on, and instead scooped her resting body into his arms. Sliding both of his smoothly scaled, muscular arms in such a fashion that it allowed him to support them her body against his.

"Now now, Samus asked if we could both get up, as she went to get supplies; so let's not be too lazy today. Come, the shower awaits." knowing full well that Samus had likely planned on it upon her return.

Without listening to any protests from his lover, Shuzyn took Sammy straight into the energy cleanse shower; one of the more unique conveniences of technology. While not refreshing as water, it most certainly got the job done. It eradicated any form of dirt, grit, and grime that may have been acquired during overnight rest.

(-Mature Content Ahead-)

While Shuzyn focused on seeing her body getting cleaned, while turning away to wash himself; Sammy grinned at his level of naivety. Did he really think that she would ignore her urges merely because he resisted temptation? She took advantage of his back being turned to her and allowed her human skin to grow the scaley armored layer, the wingless dragoness that she soon became; thanks to her earlier coupling with him she had gained access to this state.

In the moment he was washing himself, she struck and bit softly on the side of his neck. Reaching one claw down his lower stomach and raking the fingertips over his scaly sheath; hugging into his body with her free arm. Her chest rumbling with the soft purr as she held him around his midsection.

"Mm...you didn't think that I would just give up did you? I need you Shu...I need you like one needs water." she said with a soft purr, grinding her hips into his from behind while she raked over his sheath again.

This bringing soft sounds to his lips as he leaned his body back into her form. Resisting her was always a matter of will and sometimes he didn't think that he had it. Why did she have to be so insistent about things like this? The way she spoke, the way she touched and stroked his now swollen sheath; what more could he do? He just let off another groan of pleasure as he felt her finger claws push their way forcibly into his sheath.

"Stop hiding what I need...come, just give in...and we can see sister much faster..." she said with a husky purr following, as she made no clear effort to ignore her wanton feelings for Shuzyn's body.

Her claws forced his sheath to part, even if it was a little painful for Shuzyn, she dragged his member out of the sheath. While still soft, she took to point of rubbing her finger claws around the sensitive flesh and giving it rough squeezes; while on occasion jerking it. The combination of these actions were having the desired effects on her mate, as his body cringed and naturally pressed back towards her, she grinned more to herself. She would be having her way and there was very little that he could do to break away, she would not allow him to escape her desires now.

Once she'd felt his member plumping up in her claw, she was preparing to take him there and now; if she gave him no time to react then she could have him as she wished. Though one thing that Sammy had been sure of was that she wouldn't take long, they did need to be outside soon with Samus; even if just to enjoy the day as it were.

"Only...fast.." she murmured, grabbing his shoulders gently and pressing him to the wall of the shoulder. Without much waiting, she brought her left leg around the side of his hip, straightening out his member with her tail before quickly sliding it into her waiting core.

As the dragoness currently bit her lip to keep quiet, she felt his claws digging into her waist...he'd help her now right? She needed him to make this just as fast as she wanted. To her glee, his hips moved with her first thrust; as she drew her body up and descended slowly. A sigh caught in her throat as she savored the feeling of her mate's thickness filling her depths.

No words passed between the couple, as Shuzyn took more the active role with her in his arms; shuffling her hips up and then yanking her down and forward onto his member. A soft sigh of pleasure rising from his snout while he drove into her with a little more authority, one claw groping her backside while the other held her steady above him. There was little choice for him to do anything but to give her what she needed, something he was secretly more than happy to oblige.

As the soothing energy beat over both of their scales, the soft snarl that followed a little whimper seemed to show the almost conflicting sounds. For Sammy the ride was unbelievable, had Shu always been this skilled? She had no time to consider that truly or not as he dragged her heat up and then made sure his body moved opposite hers upon the return of her hips meeting his own. It was a delight that she was cherishing this very minute. This was why she had needed him, she was sure to count on him for making her feel this amazing and she hoped for it...oh gods she wanted it.

"Y-Yes...S-Shuzyn...harder...I-ah!" her voice was soon taken by the screams of pleasure that were racing through her body. As she felt his hips pummeling hers with a growing need and intensity. She knew no better way that she'd rather be feeling, her mind was blurred and suddenly she found herself pinned to the shower wall. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

The space dragon was working his mate hard, no longer allowing her to be in control as for once he let himself go. His heated need for her was back building inside of him, a hasty climax approaching him as he seized her lips. Shuzyn's lips pressed firmly to hers as his tongue raced around inside of snout, teasing her with a sweet meeting of their tongues while the kiss of passion was kept. It made him happy for a change to see that he could control the situation, with such fierce women as his mates; he almost felt at times like he'd been coveted a little too much.

Grunting harshly at the result of the feeling, as his dragonhood now hammered her innerwalls with an intensity that seemed to suit the more animalistic nature that he was showing. As he felt Sammy's grip on him increasing, the instant before she seized firmly at his base; she bit his neck and suddenly took control; squeezing his hips and pounding herself against him while he was.

"Nnnygaah! That's right!" she bit his neck hard and pressed herself one last time to the hilt, squeezing him firmly with her walls in between her ceaseless spasms around him; she had not only rode out her orgasm, but brought the onslaught of another onto her. While she felt her desired result, feeling his seed shoot deeply into her depths, she smiled lazily; gripping him with still that loving need of him.

Shuzyn slumped back down against the wall as his orgasm was suddenly taken from him, like a method he'd never seen before, Sammy had claimed it from him and milked it well out of him. He really had to remember just who he was living with, neither of the Aran women were to be trifled with; in just about anything he found.

(-End Mature Content-)

As the shower energy rinsed their little mess off of their scales, with Sammy sighing happily as she licked his snout and finally, but reluctantly rose from his shaft, allowing the now softer flesh to retreat back into its sheath.

"That was incredible lover, mmm...I really enjoyed that." Sammy had wanted to say more, but as a female voice cleared her throat, Samus shook her head at the scene and rubbed her sister's shoulder.

"Alright you two, enough playing around okay? Come outside, let's get our little camp set up for tonight. This is vacation after all; let's treat it like one~" of course if it got too hot they'd go back to the ship. It was excellent having a ship that sapped up solar energy and used it as an alternate fuel instead of power cells. This meant virtually free air conditioning and anything else they might need provided by the ship itself.

As the bounty huntress turned around, unphased and unsurprised by the antics of her mate and sister, she led the other two of them outside and brought her out to see the sunlight. It was about time they enjoyed the beautiful sunny day and the exotic planet they'd been on. For now it was simply the beginning, their vacation would soon end...and once more, trials would be upon them all; as fate had always followed...the destiny of Samus Aran was to the safety of the universe. Let it begin...as the tale just begins, enjoy the peace given to you; for it will only be short-lived.

(End Prologue)

And here you have it folks, the new start of this next Metroid series, I'm going to see where it carries everyone, with so many directions, the possibilities are endless. Let everyone join their favorite huntress on the prowl for the Metroid Queen who escaped the B.S.L. when last it exploded.

Until the next chapter I bid you adieu

-Quentix


	2. Chapter: Pleasant Paradise Blue

Chapter I: Repercussions & Pleasant Paradise Blue

With Samus off the map after the destruction of the B.S.L. Station, the politicians in the Galactic Federation had been in harsh debate; with opposition on both sides with the question simple: who to blame for the destruction of the research station? Fingers immediately pointed to the Military and Samus Aran for the actions taken. While the unknown success of several operations had not been known, what was apparent was that the loss of life was unacceptable and someone would be held accountable.

At the stand in the center of a major debate, Representative Ganler, who was pushing for Samus Aran's crucifixion presently had only heard the cliff-notes version of the story before deciding that she was guilty as charged.

"…And I think that the council should drop this far and direct all aims at the capture of Samus Aran right away. With that monster that assisted her dead, the capture should be done with minimal efforts wielded by our sovereign power! Her previous actions mean nothing before the destruction of one of our most prestigious stations and the loss of life; which she no doubt was responsible for!" the words were absolute lies.

There had been proof against the very words he spoke and yet the cheers coming from the other bureaucrats seemed to stroke his pride. He was going to see that she pay for everything that happened, no matter what it was the cost of it. She had been a hero and a big problem for guys like him trying to move up; if only he could push this through then he would be considered a hero.

The clapping soon came to a stop, as did the delusion that the Representative was having, once the next speaker to the board had come to speak against his accusations.

"You may take the stand, Representative Magrius." The supreme chamber chancellor voicing his acknowledgment of the new speaker, this meant that he intended to rebuke the controversial statements already made.

The veteran representative had been voted back into his position for one of many reasons, though one of them was the fact that he was he was intelligent enough to avoid the general babble or present 'band wagon'. He had his facts down to a science and knew for a fact that everything that Ganler had tried to state was almost completely a lie.

"To speak against the travesties listed to smear Samus Aran's name, I address you intelligent councilmen to consider the facts that we have on the reports before us. While Representative Ganler would have us believe that Ms. Aran is guilty of crimes beyond what is stated; the facts show that it was the X-Parasite swarm that had mass produced themselves onboard that were massively responsible for the heavy loss of life. Between their insatiable hunger and their copying the life-forms onboard caused this horrendous string of deaths."

The first part of his speech was to point out the true force behind the deaths of the crew and those scientists onboard the B.S.L. Station during that period of time. With a list of the dead before him, he proceeded to read them off and the determined cause of death, it was well by the 30th name that he stopped reading.

"…As I'm sure you can understand that the murders onboard the station were caused by copied creatures, X-Parasite absorption directly, or suicide in fear of the creatures that had come aboard. This clearing her of that abysmal charge of murder, all Ms. Aran did that would be in question was destroy the station. However it was stated by the reports that estimates would have this same parasite invasion would have overwhelmed our efforts to destroy the creatures, due to their imperviousness to conventional weaponry. It is likely that her decision to blow up the station despite orders was in fact, the sound thing to do. I won't lie when I say we've lost important equipment, but Ms. Aran's selfless actions alongside her unusual partner, known presently as Shuzyn, more than likely averted a serious galactic threat."

The next part of his speech had ended with a steady shock of murmurs, as he could tell this would be a long debate, but as long as the fools kept going on; he would be able to give Samus more time. This appeared to be his goal; he knew that she was innocent of all but a serious crime in the eyes of the military. Likely if he could tie the bureaucratic side of things down, then the huntress would have an advantage. _'It's the best I can do for you here, don't let the beasts get the better of you.'_ The words more to himself as opposed to anything else, more for his own comfort as he did everything in his power to ensure that there would be no official warrants.

He knew better than to think this would keep the military in check, it might stagger their initial efforts and cut direct funding…but he knew that the 'other hand' of the military would act then. They'd do all of this careful of course, he knew well for the fact that it was going to change the face of things. This battle was easy in his eyes, the information was clear as day and all they would do was deliberate just how right it all was. Of this he had no doubt would be the response: they'd have to pardon her crimes due to the key fact that she was not directly responsible for any of the deaths onboard the science station. He would send her some funds for her duty; he hoped that the surprise would be welcome. She hardly knew him, but as a longtime propionate of her actions he needed no other reasons to aid her.

-With Samus & Co-

On the beach's lush grass and open sand, the space dragon-morph lay out tanning on a blanket, both absorbing the sunlight for energy and warmth. His body felt incredibly comfortable. Shu didn't think twice about anything else, he knew that both Sammy and Samus had gone off to collect some goods from the trees and bushes on the island. It amazed him as to how much was edible on the planet; they had really lucked out.

He let off a sight and rolled onto his stomach, his back was well warmed now; this was a much needed break that he knew he needed. As his body relaxed, he felt the surging of the heat within his blood; the thing that had infected him onboard when he was shot in his second heart. The phazoid bullet had packed just enough of a weaker mutation of phazon to pierce his armored flesh with ease, but as he did not die; his body naturally absorbed the properties as so to keep his body more resistant to the element if it were used again.

He had informed Samus of it, but also reminded her that his body differed heavily from her own during the end-game period of her battle against Dark Samus: his body appeared to be producing a controlled amount of phazon that was presently in a small sac within his chest that was connected to his second heart in a strange way. The X-ray beam had revealed a lot of things that Shu was still trying to determine, but for the most part he was unconcerned with its presence.

This was hardly a time for him to be focused on that and without another moment, he cleared his mind and adjusted his sunglasses while taking in the warmth of the sun and the wonderful sound of the waves washing up on the island beach's edge. Perhaps if they needed dinner, he wouldn't mind taking a dip to catch some of the seafood.

"Finally, you're all mine…" the words coming from a familiar voice, though all the dragon had time to tell was that the breathing was husky; it warned him of something quick about to happen.

Shuzyn had no time to sit up, all he would feel was a warm body straddling him at the waist; he knew for a fact that it was Samus. As only her powerful frame could hold him so securely, despite their size difference; she was easily his match and he knew it.

"Sammy jumped you this morning and you assumed I was fine with that." Her tone was accusatory, though the husky breathing and her spicy scent spoke well of her true intention, even as she continued.

"I'm going to take what's rightfully mine, even if I _share_ you with someone important to me; you are still **mine**_**, **_Shuzyn. It will remain that way, now enough talk, its time to take your punishment." No sooner had she finished that last word did a wicked grin break across her face.

(-Mature Content ahead-)

The huntress looked down at her prey and leaned in to bite along his neck slowly, tracing her fingertips over his smooth scales. She enjoyed how his belly felt beneath her touch, she felt him quiver as she continued to touch her luscious mate. He was supposed to be a vicious dragon and here he was purring and letting her do as she wished, he had become a bit too complacent with her taking him. She'd have to rouse more fight out of him it seemed.

As her hand groped his sheath, she made sure to give weak squeezes, something that would force him to take action…if he wanted more attention he would stop being so placid. She wanted to force him to submit as she often did; perhaps he was just too relaxed? She couldn't actually place it. Though it hardly mattered to her, she'd force him to know what it was through her actions and if he wanted more then he'd respond.

Her thinking actually appeared to affect her mate rather quickly as he felt her attentions remained…exactly the same as five minutes ago, he let off an annoyed chirp and started squirming to get free of her: if she didn't want to really play then he'd leave. He wasn't looking to be tormented by her. Though he did find when he rose that her grip on him tightened and her groping hand at his sheath squeezed harder before massaging his scaly flesh more.

"Mm…stop, if you won't go all the way." He said it with a growl and attempted to move her off of him.

Samus grinned at him and grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them back to the sand while she straddled him; purposely pressing her cloth-covered loins flatly against his own. She would not let him up without a serious struggle, she intended to have him on this sandy beach and her assertive actions spoke this to be true.

As the huntress coldly stopped Shuzyn's every attempt to rise, her hips had pressed down into his flesh; harder and harder with each movement. Just how strong was she with her legs? The fact that Shuzyn had yet to rise made it clear, even with him mildly upset, it was not enough to remove her even as he attempted at present.

Pinning him to the sandy earth, she made one thing very clear to him with her words soon after her actions: he wasn't going until she was satisfied.

"You've been so bad to me, trying to get away…I'm going to punish you, bad boy." Her words coming with a soft sound rising from her throat, it wasn't human sounding; something akin to a low growl that was mixed with a moan.

Her hips had already begun their magic of working Shu's groin hard, rolling and applying a firm pressure of crushing force to his sheath while sensuously stroking the flesh to coax it open. Through the loincloth-like bikini she'd chosen to wear in the company of her lover and her sister, her desires only burned hotter. All alone there was no need for her to hold back on him.

Without offering her lover any reason as to what she intended to do, once his dragonhood poked out of its sheath, her hand clutched intently and squeezed it tenderly while she worked it up with a loving hold. She was just enjoying his whines, his chirps, and the moans. Her hand rose from his shaft and moved the loincloth to the side, making sure the cloth was away as she pressed her heated lips to part around his thick member; letting off a heavy moan rising from her lips as she sank to the hilt of his flesh as her eyes shut and hugged close.

"Unnh…Shu…you feel wonderful…" she moaned to him and leaned her face down and had given him a soft kiss while her fingers began to dig into his shoulders.

Her powerful hips rose slowly and then thrust down roughly, pressing his shaft back into her walls as she let off a sweet cry. Oh…it felt so wonderful to feel his flesh resting inside of her, the way that he rested and was sheathed within her, just where he belonged.

Samus sighed and leaned in to bite on his neck, while her hips pressed back down hard and ground his member at the base as she took this slow and harsh rhythm; there was something primal inside of her that was crying out for it to be satisfied. Something that no one word could have granted her true understanding with, she felt the liquid fire burning inside of her and it sizzled. Granting a heat unlike any other thought that she fed with her every motion; she could not help but feel the ecstasy. How could she realize the true source of all that she felt? She knew well that she could not, it felt too incredible and as she stopped a moment to quiver above her lover; her eyes fluttered open as she felt his fingertips digging into her hips and rocking her slowly on his base. He still had fight left in him did he?

The attitude that wished to suppress his actions soon passed and was quickly replaced by feelings of satisfaction once she saw his face. She was well pleased to spy her beautiful Shuzyn's hazy gaze and his rich purring that filled the air. How could she not be happy with her work? She found her mate's physical touch asking more, almost pleading for her to increase her strength. This was what she loved feeling more than his submission: his desire for more.

"O-oh…Shu…" her moan was gentle and seemed to fill the small space of air around her with a resonation of their love being acknowledged through the closeness of their need of one another.

With her feelings becoming more and more unrestrained, the heavy heat only seemed to build within her more as she pressed and humped harder against his hips; now openly pounding her hips into his as she bore down on him. Her heavy desire to devour her mate in every way completely she intended to claim his heat and his needs as much as seemed to be possible.

There were no longer as words that made audible sense, as the session had descended into groans, growls, sighs, and chirps rising from Shuzyn. As Samus's body drew up and slammed down, pressing him firmly into the sand while her body worked with an almost cruel demanding of what her mate was giving to her through his small ministrations beneath her. How sweet he was to hold her so lovingly, squirm just the way she liked, chirp so damn erotically; he must've been doing it all with an innate knowledge of what pleased her.

The action seemed to go on forever, as in the world of the huntress, only she and Shuzyn existed. Her mate was a brilliant focus of her time and effort, as she made use of his thickened veins and hot spire to pleasure her innermost secrets. Her walls throbbed hotly with a slickened veil of her love juices and the pre-release of her lover, only making the friction grow by using her inhuman strength to clench around him in controlled bursts. Each motion appearing to be harder than the last if it that possible, while the ground having now been worn away by her hard thrusts; she never felt the stalking tease of climax rising in the pit of her stomach.

"W-wha…aaahhh!" the cries of a very surprised Samus came without warning, as her walls squeezed with a heat that was overbearing, her juices shunting down in hot cascades down upon her mate's groin. There was almost no words to describe the white hot lashes that were hitting her insides while she felt multi-orgasms devouring her.

"S-Samuus!" the roaring cry of Shuzyn came almost in unison, had she just grown hotter and tighter? Were such things even possible? So many questions and no cognitive mind available to answer it, as for the space dragon he was now a vacant shell while his soul burned in ecstasy.

Both lovers were entwined in passion, with Shuzyn's arms wrapped tightly around his mate's back, squeezing her body to him while his wings, tail, and body went rigid while his spine arched. The flexibility of both huntress and dragon being tested as both were kissed by the goddess of passion and desire.

First to fall to the ground was Shu with his lover resting on his heaving chest. Samus could hear the heart racing of her divine touched dragon beneath her while he tried to breathe, the expression on his face was absolutely gratifying to the ego of the huntress above her prey; he was mind blown and she was the cause.

(-End Mature Content-)

There was nothing she could do but coo and lick along his scales while purring softly, could her metroid portion have been the cause? She didn't really care as all that mattered was that she could share the feeling and the delight of a vicious session of lovemaking. She was most certain that he knew who was the primary mate between her and Sammy, sharing was something hard at times…but not when he responded like this to her.

She began to doze off against the scales of her lover, his warm chest and the exposure to the sun's light had made her feel comfortable and very lazy after making love. Something that Shuzyn seemed to be fine with. As he wrapped both of his wings around her sides and shut his big eyes while she lay presently upon him. A small nap didn't hurt right?

As both Shuzyn and Samus lay asleep on the sand, Sammy had long since returned from collecting the dinner for tonight and had caught a few wild game animals while she was on her own. Upon spying her lover and her sister intertwined in a relaxed slumber, she couldn't help but smile at it. They who accepted her…her family at rest touched her heart.

All of these things were still new to her, but was the way that she liked it, the way she needed it. Sammy knew how lucky she was, her sister did not try to kill her and did not reject her, Shuzyn no longer turned her away or seemed to be awkward with her. He took in her every nuance and returned her passion, her love. All that she offered was something that he took and the way she happily accepted it.

"Thank you both…all passion, given me…gave Sammy a life. I will protect you both with my heart, life, and soul. My world Shuzyn…my gravity and safety, Samus, both so dear to me and desired by my instinct to love; I love you both with all that I am." The X-parasite life-form had become something more after mating with Shuzyn the very first time.

As Sammy sat down on the sand and placed her bounty from the hunts and labors she'd taken earlier to her side, she decided that a nap would be good too. This was a great thing, this was freedom; this was true paradise. Nothing could go wrong while they rested here…even though she knew they'd go soon and had to fix the rest of the mistakes that had remained. The Metroid Queen lived and that was a serious threat with her intellect.

As the three enjoyed a peaceful slumber under the island sun, all that could be noted was that things were going to get serious in time. Yet with no reason for them to leave while the Federation was after them, there was nothing better to do than lay low and enjoy the sun. How they had not known how close an enigma was to them, a queen had been after her chosen consort; it didn't matter who was in her way.

-En route to the nameless planet-

On a ship set to follow the trails of the huntress, the Metroid Queen lay back on her makeshift bed with several of her recent 'children' as she had replicated the set of 3 metroid hatchlings to serve as a distraction by the time they arrived on the planet. She had an ache that only her consort could fill.

As the Metroid Queen rose from the cushion she sighed and pet one of the heads of the maturing beta metroid, the oldest of her recently developed children let off a growl as its mind was focused on development. There was no question that the creature was hoping for energy to drain, its queen-mother had hinted that something tasty was ahead; their prey was something delicious.

She was hopeful that they'd provide a decent distraction so she could find her consort. She remembered how he felt and how incredible it felt when he'd seeded her; nothing quite as pleasure filled as that sense that she'd felt.

"Mm…I can hardly wait to have him back…those two will get in my way and he will resist, but that hardly matters. Soon, my true children can be born…it will not be on my own my little king will come around once he realizes I'll not give him up ever. He was mine then, and will be once more." The determination in her voice and choice of words seemed to denote failure wasn't optional.

At first she had been in hiding to recover from her battle and exposure to her choice-mate's glacial breath. That kind of power was what she desired: he was physically strong, mentally indomitable in the face of death, and defiant towards ever considering his life was going to end. He fought her with ever fiber of his being and she knew he would upon contact with her.

She delighted at the chance to see him again, her body burned with a carnivorous hunger that she would see sated. **She **was the top of the food-chain, even if her prey could harm her and fight back with courage and power.

It was to be a simple matter of her addressing it with her superior strength; she would simply need to overpower him and the huntress that was in her way. In truth she was no fool and knew that he was not going to stop easily and neither would the huntress pair, they were something of a trouble for her. But her conquest would not stop; she would stop in death or her success.

As the ship's monitors beeped and the various controls worked their auto-piloted aim for landing, she lay back down upon the cushion and hugged the beta metroid as she let herself fall to slumber. The flight time remaining was about 18 hours; then she would set in motion her goals. Her moment would come.

(End Chapter)

And here we have by popular demand the first true chapter of this tale; I hope you all enjoyed the revealing of the atmosphere of things politically and some more fun for Samus and co. under the sun. The Metroid Queen and her plans are on the move heh, things are beginning.

Hope you enjoy it ^^, here we go!

Till the next chapter, adieu

-Quentix


	3. Chapter: A Stirring conflict

A/N: Well here we go finally another update for this story, I am sure some of you were left waiting, well look no further. I've finally gotten around to writing a bit more for it. ^^ Let's kick this off right shall we?

This chapter should give this plot a nice shove into action, here we go~

(End A/N)

Chapter II: A Stirring conflict

'_Ship coordinates set for Planet landing coordinates: Alpha, Zor, Bravo.'_ The automated pilot had gone about setting itself into the atmosphere, while the Metroid Queen rose from her seat, Ama-Lillith had her three 'children' prepared for the attack plan, it was as if little would stop her. The phazon alpha, and two beta metroids that she'd birthed within this short time would show the power that she'd gained from the attempt on her life. She in a way felt lucky that the foolish human had tried to kill her, he had given her a greater power than what was bred into her.

"If only that fool, Lesner could see that he's doomed all of his people. How they will become our food, you children will be the first of many that will assist your mother in taking our rightful place. We are the true hunters..." she spoke these words, hinted with slight madness that she was aware was becoming present. As long as she did not lose her sharpness it would be fine.

She knew well about phazon thanks to the database in the computer files on the B.S.L., the effects were well noted by the Galactic Federation and yet they sought more of its replication; such a magnificent power supply would only destroy those who went after it. She had gained a wicked power from taking the phazoid grenade at pointblank range, it was something that she hoped to use against the huntresses upon arriving on Rysea.

Ama-Lillith did admire her enemy's skill to hide from the Federation in all of their foolishness, the men were off searching outposts, backwater planets they knew of, and systems that were unexplored. They had not figured on the huntress choosing to hide on a planet so close to home, even if it was left uninhabited due to wildlife preservation. This did little to throw her off however, she was no foolish human.

She felt her strength had become greater, her own internal source of power had grown, how much? It was a wonder that within the short time she recovered, she could feel the improvements; she could sense every change that It was subtly affecting within her. "As Lesner expected, I am capable of evolving despite being in the so-called final form of our breed. I am the Queen-mother of the new generation...and nothing will stop me." her words signified one thing; a madness that had grown greater with each passing moment. Would it consume her?

There was only one thing that seemed to be certain, it would not take long to find the effects.

-With Samus and Co.-

Giving into her better judgment, Samus had decided to pack up earlier than planned; she had already taken enough supplies from the surrounding wilds to last them a week and a half in space. She was taking no chances should anything happen; even having been sure the ship's power cells were charged by the sun. Everything was in the green and she herself was performing some last minute checks while Sammy and Shuzyn seemed to be at play in the water. Something she would try a bit later.

"Those two are such big children." she said with a soft grin while triple-checking her list, she would not have something missing or out of order.

While the two of them often carried their weight, they were so much looser...strangely carefree in a way that Samus only experienced when in the company of her lover. He had the strangest effects on her and that was something that she loved about him.

Shaking her head at the sight of Sammy tackling Shu and taking him under, she went about finishing the final preparations. They'd be ready to leave at the moment trouble came looking for them.

While having a quick glance at her sister from the water, Sammy had nestled into the side of Shuzyn's body; shutting her eyes while she enjoyed her paradise for a little longer.

"It is sad to leave such nice a place." her words were still a little rough, but she had learned in such a short time; this was expected really. She didn't despair and kept doing her best with the language.

"All good things must come to an end, this trip is no exception. At least we've recovered right? A little time in a tropical paradise really has loosened things up." he felt much lighter, there was not half the burden that there was even three days ago for the space dragon.

He was focused on revealing to Samus and Sammy in a greater depth revelation about his phazon exposure and the damage that had been healed so quickly was a result of the phazon that had dropped into his body; or rather had been deposited after he was shot unceremoniously and some from the phazoid grenade.

He could feel the very change, near the center of his second heart; which had suddenly regrown without any effort on his part. It seemed that his very epicenter had been rebuilt by the introduction of the dangerous but amazing power source.

"Sammy, I want you to know something, don't be alarmed but...-" he was cut off by the word of his mate, who seemed to have insight into it.

"Something strange in you, I can sense odd clashing...you don't like it; but its here." she said this softly, knowing but not really enjoying what she found. though she did keep herself relatively calm during the moment.

Taken aback by her knowledge of this, Shu couldn't help but be speechless a moment. He looked at her intently as if to see if she was psychic and she answered this with a silent kiss to his lips that seemed telling of something. As she rubbed his cheek, she looked into his eyes she tapped his snout.

"I can tell, because of our connecting..." she smiled softly, hinting at something that he was missing at first. Though when he got it, her smile widened. He was a little thick at times, he was missing big as such things just made him adorable.

Though she had not been focused on that, as she left him here to stand while she went to tell Samus. While she didn't indicate it, Sammy imagined that he knew her well. She would have told her sister as soon as she was sure; this marked that time. After all, it wasn't every day you found out that your mate was generating something that more or less drove people insane and had been in wide spread full force.

The X-based huntress knew only what her faint memory told her about it. She'd had no true experience with it, though she imagined this would be something of fact while observing Shuzyn. She was in awe of the chance to see him; as he truly was.

While Sammy had gone to converse with her sister, Shuzyn looked up at the sky, suddenly haunted b y what it was that he sensed. What was it that drew a dread across his very soul? He could not think of anything...wait! No...it could not be _her_ could it?

"It's the Metroid queen. Impossible." he knew the feeling, every instinct in his body jumped to life, most in near terror and some in excitement. As a predator, he wanted to claim a revenge that burned inside of him.

Something that he knew factually, this feeling was wrong...revenge was a dirty thing that he felt. He despised that sense of a wish for revenge. Despite knowing it was not right, his mind burned with the thought and he thirsted for her blood.

As he staggered forward, finally he grounded himself and approached the ship; he would tell Samus what it was that he sensed. Though as he neared the ship, he found Samus and Sammy both suited up; it seemed unnecessary to inform them of anything.

"Don't worry Shu, we know already. I saw the ship on the scanner, its an enemy alright...something in my gut tells me its her." the assured tone of his seasoned huntress.

There was an awe to the moment, a sentiment he liked but shook off since it had no place now. Sammy hopped down from the side of the ship and frowned gently.

"I-it's...her...the one...from ship." for a moment her fear had her trembling, how easily she nearly died while on the B.S.L. Station. It was something that she had plenty of night terrors about.

With a hand on her shoulder, the simple presence of her mate had brought her to lean against his chest and wing; delighting in the comfort of his strength. This was something that she loved about Shuzyn.

"It's alright, we're here for you, Sammy. You aren't confused, don't worry alright? Let's put a stop to this once and for all if we can." the words seemed to be so sure, her resolve was hardened by the sweet words. She hugged his waist and pushed off of him.

The three of them moved towards the sight, Samus hanging onto Shuzyn's upper-back wing joints while he carried Sammy in his arms, hoping to beat the ship before it landed. They needed to cripple the ship and see if they could end the Metroid Queen's life; for one last time.

-Onboard the Ship, Mythos-

As the ship's external sensors let off a soft warning beep of the lifeforms below, the automated voice spoke of the basic lifeforms. "Subjects: Three lifeforms located 600 meters below the troposphere, three humanoids. Further information is unavailable."

It was no surprise to the damage she'd done to the ship, the scanners had been damaged when she first claimed the ship for her own. It wasn't as if the Marines onboard this advanced scout ship would hand it over; she had savored killing the men one by one. It was one thing she loved, being a true hunter...the predatorial urges that she embraced. It was this life that she wanted, it would be haven once her consort was claimed. She desperately needed him, burning for the intimacy that she had taken from him their first time together.

Commanding her children with a simple look, a mental command for them to reach the tail end of the ship, it would soon be time to land and for them to engage their huntresses while she claimed her beloved from their clutches. As a crackle of phazon static sparked from his snout, she rose and slammed her tail against the floor plates; suddenly violent as her body surged with an inner flame.

As the ship rested low in the sky, she opened the hangar door and sent her children out, casting a finger straight.

"Slay the huntresses and trap my space dragon consort should you find him. Keep him busy, I will join you shortly." her orders were given, the words devoid of emotion; these were expendable children after all. She could always birth more given a good amount of time. As far as she was concerned, this batch would manage to stall her enemies for a short time, all this while she hoped to subdue her consort in that time.

It was a plan that had little chance of success, but that was why it was a thrill. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, she licked at the copper-tasting liquid and let it feed her bloodlust. She could only desire the rush of blood, as she felt the whipping wind hit her face; Ama-Lillith jumped and spread her arms, making her way towards the ground. With her armor, landing would be little issue for her.

Just then she spotted her prey and her grin widened. She saw him coming straight towards her...finally some time alone.

-From Shuzyn, Samus, and Sammy's POV-

As Samus's sharp eyes focused on four figures headed their way, she immediately stood up on Shuzyn's back, reading her arm cannon while at once alerting her mate to the impending threat. More metroids...this confirmed that the Queen was alive and well enough to do this.

"Three incoming, a fourth falling." Sammy called out the numbers, she had made a visual scan and was ready to engage. Adjusting herself as she gestured for Shu to launch her towards their enemies.

Without warning, the space dragon threw the fetally curled form of his second mate into the air; counting on her skills to support the actions.  
>To her credit, she knew her powers quite well for someone who did not possess them long; but he knew that she had a long way to go...just like he did with his newly acquired powers.<p>

"Tackle the fourth, stay sharp, I've no doubt that is the Queen, you are her target as always." both experience and her very blood's stirring told her that was the metroid queen and she wanted nothing more than to destroy her.

But priorities came first, she took to the air and with commanding presence executed the screw attack enhanced by her space jump; the plan was to weaken those incoming metroids and crush their resistance quickly. Only then would she and Sammy focus on the queen with Shuzyn's help. And while the two huntresses engaged the phazon empowered alpha and beta metroid pair, it left Shuzyn to take on Ama-Lillith one on one; something he was looking forward to in a way. Payback was gonna be a bitch.

As his wings curled in to line his back, the space dragon dove on his target; his body becoming an intense battering ram as his body came into contact with Ama-Lillith. Feeling the taller dragonid body crumple against his shoulder and her torso draping along his upperback, Shu felt the energized speed he had inherited from an earlier foe take on; almost doubling the velocity as he took her straight into the sandy beach and planted her body deeply in the earth.

As the sand reached new elevations, the nearby sea's water began to fill the impact crater's site. Switching his hold on her, Shu attempted to choke her out; grabbing her throat with his left claw and trying to hold her down with his free hand. She responded by unleashing a powerful blast of static discharge from her palms and into the water; shocking both herself and her consort, toughing out the pain was simple to her.

With a loud hiss, Shuzyn backflipped off of the pulse discharge of static energy. While he landed on all four, his wings shot out and his eyes focused in a predatorial stare on his target. He opened his mouth and began to circulate the gravitons and a cold chill forming before his snout; something he was charging heavily with the intent of at least wounding her if he could.

Slowly emerging from the creater, Ama held her side and then popped her neck and looked at her potent lover...he was certainly stronger than before, it just wouldn't be enough to stop her. Her body possessed various bruises and markings that were slowly regenerating, the fact seemed pressing that she knew he could not hurt her badly alone.

"Poor little pet...you can't hurt me half enough alone." her words were condescending, meant to gain a reaction from him as she desired to hear his husky voice.

His eyes filling with lights of determination, he would now allow her a chance of commanding this battle, this was his time to shatter the competition. The fire burning in his eyes was sooner translated to his sudden attack, with his release of the massive glacially charged blast of gravitons unleashed in her direction he hoped to hit her with a punishing blow.

However she nimbly threw herself to the right of the large blast aimed at her, Ama proved to be more agile than her larger frame showed. She moved in and whipped her right arm towards his neck, aiming to clothesline her consort and to pin him if possible.

The blow hit Shuzyn dead on and sent him to the sand hard, but as he found her descending upon him his foot wedged into her stomach and quickly launched her over his body; while he kicked up to his feet while breathing deeply. The pain had hit him hard, but as his blood pulsed in his ears, he let off a violent roar and dove into her once again. His body hit hers once again, as the space dragon tackled her to the ground and moved to straddle her form; locking his fangs around her neck and biting down while he attacked to tear out her jugular.

The aggressive actions brought her great excitement, even though she knew he hoped to slay her, she was only more determined to capture him. The queen grabbed him by his waist and forced him to roll over onto his side, fangs still digging into her flesh while she slammed her right fist into her belly; in an attempt to force his fangs to loosen their lock on her neck. Moving with her left claw clutched his wing joint and began to pull forcefully to the side, attempting to force him onto his back.

"You've grown resistant...we've been apart too long lover, you will learn your place. I like teaching you, so full of fire, as always." her voice darkened by a husky purr, he lit a fire in her and she wanted to stroke it a little bit.

Answering with pure force, his heavy tail struck her side and launched her clear off of him; while he ignored the strain present in his wing, he folded both of his appendages to his back and took a wrestler stance, planting both feet in the ground and stepping towards her slowly. He figured if he could take her down try to take her physically, he might have something of a chance to get in a close shot of his glacial blast.

While Ama had been stunned by the tail whip, she did not remain down for long and was already back on her feet. Watching her target in all of his bold action, moving towards her and keeping every inch of his body ready to move. She circled with him, watching for an opening that she could exploit; as he moved in on her in a dash, she too chose to attack. Both claws out and aimed to rake across his body if she got the chance, the tactic seemed sound until he dodged her right claw and she felt his arms shift and wrap around her upper and lower torso.

It had been with some show of titantic strength that Shuzyn lifted the mighty queen and performing a turning power slam of kinds on her; once again driving her into the ground from her weight alone. While moving to straddle her waist, Shu grabbed her wrists and began struggling with her to pin her down; at this range there was just no dodging his glacial burst, this granted he had her pinned flat.

-With Samus and Sammy-

Having dealt with metroids in various missions, it was to see that as Samus avoided the Gamma metroid's headbutt and static discharge; the battle was in her favor. It was a gamble to finish off one of the evolved pair while Sammy kept the other busy. Both huntresses had downed the Alpha metroid at the start of the battle, but the two beta phazon metroids were proving to be rather difficult as they refused to be easily trapped or killed. Plus wielding small pseudo-tentacles and a taste for energy, the two together had latched onto Sammy and tried to drain her, with only good fortune of Samus being present.

With the two split up at least it meant that they could destroy both of the metroid pair and hurry onto the queen. And Samus took the initiative against the attacking Beta phazon metroid, firing a charged shot into the side of its body; twisting her body as she avoided a phazon burst while landing on her knee and her hand.  
>Rushing towards the beta phazon metroid by twisting to avoid varying volleys aimed for her, it made things somewhat difficult; but she was charging up for a diffusion super charged ice missile, planning to destroy and shatter the metroid in one motion.<p>

As her fist slammed into the monster, breaking it into pieces, she turned quickly to see how Sammy was doing. She could not help but having a little concern, given her sister's X-Parasite origins; she would be far easier to hurt and devour. This was something that she won't have of this, quite anxious and already took off towards this second battle site where she heard the missile hitting the nearby clearing area.

Upon making it into the clearing, Samus was treated to a sight of Sammy's avoiding a dive of the Beta phazon metroid, firing the ice beam in retaliation to its dive; earning a shrill shriek of its pain. Unfortunately for the younger huntress, she was not as skilled at dodging despite having the instincts and ability to do so. Instead her actions were a result of her making due with limited access to the better knowledge of maneuverability; she'd been drained of some energy but appeared no worse for the wear.

Something about her physiology had changed over the course of mating with Shuzyn, she had gained more than genetic material, it felt like she was whole...she had not divided once upon her trip with Samus; she'd hoped not to regress and if anything that was her only great fear. Could she degrade? With her natural predator present, the fear shook through her and was causing her to loose focus.

"It's mine! Together with them!" the scream resounding in wake of her few steps taken, as she became a visual blur while she flipped into the air, nimbly avoiding the rush of her foe, the young huntress fired a charged Ice beam into the back of the beta phazon metroid while landing.

With unnatural fluidity, while crouched she turned and fired a super missile into the back of frozen metroid and successfully shattered its mass. She affirmed that she would not be stopped here, Sammy felt more determined than she ever had in her short existence.

Samus gave her a brief pat on the shoulder before speaking up, "Come on Sammy, we've got a queen to destroy." With the veteran huntress leading her younger sister forth, the two ventured deeper into the wooded area, listening to the sounds of blasts and explosions; trying to find the source quickly as both knew all too well that there was likely some serious trouble. Whenever that queen had been around, her motives were all too visible and both hated her for it. Shuzyn had been violated in a way that would only be vindicated by one death, it would be Ama-Lillith's final day soon.

-With Shu and Ama-Lillth-

As the space dragon's body slammed deep into the sandbar out in the bay, he grunted from the impact...those static discharges sure did hurt more than it appeared to upon visual sight. Rolling over twice, he rose on all four and tried to look imposing. As he found that even with the phazon building inside of him, it did not mean he knew anything of its use. He was getting desperate by this time, he had seen the gap in their strength; physically and even in variety of abilities. He wasn't quitting, but he knew outright that she would overpower him as soon as his stamina went.

"You're still fighting back..." the words were near dripping with her desire, she let her wildly long tongue run along her lips as she neared him; her armored-dragonid body bare since he had destroyed what little clothing she wore. Her desire was approaching greater levels, she was hoping to make good on pinning him soon.

Her surprisingly nimble body had leapt to the patch of sand, her eyes upon him already looking past his chain mail attire and wanting all of him. Her thoughts were clearly one-track, while she reached out for him; a diffusion missile flew at her. While Ama turned to deal with it, a second shot hit the missle and caused its rapid freezing effects to strike upon the entire area within 20 feet of her.

From the clearing of the forested edge both huntresses had emerged, this left the odds against the metroid queen now 3 to 1. But as she shattered the shell of ice, her eyes venomously turned to meet her foe with a bloodthirsty look. These two needed to die in order for her claim to be legitimate.

"Any last words, Bitch Queen? You've touched my mate one time too many." Samus gave a curt snarl, something inhuman that was suited to her very new nature.

"My children weren't even a slight challenge, that's too bad. But know this, you're in my way, you cannot be allowed to mature, you must be destroyed. I'll be the one to do it." Ama wasn't concerned with the odds being against her.

With her consort worn down, she needed to focus on both of the huntresses and once she terminated them, the threat would be at a minimum. Even considering the damage she was healing from in the battle with her lovely space dragon, it wasn't enough to give them an advantage, that was what she told herself. While she revealed the layers of her body, two wing-like structures lined with new strange tentacles of some kind, Ama-Lillith let off a loud roar and started towards them.

Sammy stared for a moment at the visual of the tentacles, where had these wings come from? She pushed them far away from her; these thoughts had no place here. The stare down was over in moments and when the queen raced at them, Samus and Sammy took off towards her with arm cannons raised. As the two neared the larger queen, both unleashed a flurry of charged ice beam blasts aimed for her wing-structures.

Shu shook off his wounds and started after Ama's back, while the queen held both wing-forms out, she grinned as the ice beams hit her large wings. While they were cold and stinging from the sensation, her body suddenly let the wing structures drop off of her shoulders. With this surprise, Ama took advantage and brought both arms up and clotheslined both Samus and Sammy, dropping them hard in the moment of her advantage.

"How'd that feel? Stay with me, since I want you to suffer a little before its over." she said this smugly, rather proud of her tactic. She revealed the truer extent of her speed and power in a swift burst and hit hard.

A quick volley of missiles of ice beam shots was the choice of response from the sisters, while they had been surprised it was no big deal. Stronger...faster...none of it mattered, only that she was going down. That was to be the goal the two fought for, it would be the result once they finished.

(End Chapter)

What will happen now that the two forces have finally run into each other? Will Shuzyn make his action count or is he too wounded to act? That and a few other questions, I am sure there's a lot on your mind. Well stay tuned!

Well I have to admit this story is certainly fun to write and even more to get down properly, all I ask is a bit of patience as I work this out, I am trying to fall back into the groove more full time and it is a bit daunting a task. But even if this chapter wasn't too impressive I can promise the rest of the fiction will be improving :3, I've found a new skill for applying myself to this.

I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I am! See ya then ^^


	4. Chapter: Hunt of the Galactic Federation

A/N: Well over a year passing will do a lot to a person, but I have not forgotten this story, in fact, I've plans to see it finished! So onward with the show, let's rock on!

(End A/N)

Chapter III: Hunt of the Galactic Federation

The sound of armored bodies clanking against sand was a sound that was unlike any other. Yet as the Queen of the Metroids dragged the two huntresses along the sandy beach, it was all that resonated within the ears of all present. While the dragging did minor damage, it had been physically a thing that was holding both of the two blonds from managing action against the Queen. Certainly she wasn't unstoppable, but she was by far stronger than Ridley, in any of the forms that Samus had dealt with in the past. While she'd felt the claw trying to burrow into her armor, she'd managed to kick the base of the chin of the Queen, though it barely moved her snout; it did earn a growl from the key.

"Pathetic, I'd come to expect more from you, Samus Aran."

"Then try this!"

The brave words from Sammy coming as she released a charged Ice beam blast into the Metroid Queen's face. Something that had drawn a loud snarl in response to the blast, as Ama-Lillith responded with a swift lash of her tail, something that with surprising speed had managed to snap across Sammy's armored flesh. As another blast was released into the Queen's back, this from Shu who had torn his claw along the ground in order to pick up and tackled the powerful Metroid Queen to the ground. If anyone could keep her pinned for a moment, it would be Shuzyn. At least it was the thought, something that while Ama-Lillith rolled over and held him down by his throat.

"Oh no! It will not matter if you're here, little King. You'll not escape the fate that was laid out before us."

The Queen's desperate maneuver had begun to show, she had imagined it would fall to 3 vs 1, but not this soon...parts of her had been prepared to kill Shuzyn or at least mortally wound him so that she could bring him back with her. And yet at this rate, that wouldn't be a fate that he'd have, so healthy as he was; she could feel he'd grown even stronger than he had from the last time they came into contact with one another. Her thought process was suddenly broken by the impact of a super missile into her side: a clear shot released from Samus, who had recovered from the earlier assault by Ama-Lillith upon her. The chance would not be removed from her, that loneliness would know its end and she would have buried her enemies. At least until the sound of roaring craft from above had caught the attention of several of those below.

"...Damn, they found us!" Shu's curse was half a grunt, due to the fact he was being strangled, as he struggled with Ama-Lillith's supreme strength.

"Does your precious Federation have an unlimited supply of toy soldiers, Aran? Because I will kill them all, I've come too far and survived this long to claim what was mine from the space station."

The X-Parasites were not her concern, those puny creatures had now been evaporated by the conditions of the planet that the station were sent to the other world, death by explosion, heat, and melting. She relished in knowing that they were probably destroyed, all but this creature that existed before her. This clone of her destroyer, adopted by this apex predator pair...it was a disgusting thing for her to see. When had the Huntress become this weak? Surely it was a thing that was proof unto itself that she was fated to destroy what had become of this union.

"!"

The very sudden shove from Shu became more aggressive and desperate in its own way, as he would manage to edge himself out of her grip; forcing her to loosen up before rolling out of the way of the barrage of random energy fire let off by the GF forces. They were coming in hard and hot it seemed unleashing heavy rain of laser fire from the base of a few of their ships. Some rapid strikes were being used in order to flush them out of hiding in the identical canopy of the trees this side of the planet. While the blasts would do major harm to either them or the ship, Samus realized they hadn't much time, they'd had to stop wasting effort on Ama-Lillith and to get on board quickly!

"Shu! Sammy!" the tone of the huntress was commanding, granting both direction and focus to her two charges while she figured another missile from her arm cannon, using her crack aim to catch Ama-Lillith in the chest.

The blast that hit the Metroid Queen was hardly enough to scratch her scales, but it did force her to stagger backwards slightly. But she was hardly finished with the battle at hand, she was so close to getting her sweet mate to come back to her...at least this was her focus until she'd felt a blast of maser cannon hit her shoulder, it seared her wing and had pierced some of the membrane. Folding the great wing close to the side of her body, she took to the woods, realizing that she shouldn't leave herself victim to the random fire of some desperate troops. They were unsure of her position, far as she imagined, they were laying fire to the area to try and force Samus or herself into the open. Shuzyn felt the phazon burning inside of his chest and it cut his flight partway, his wings folding in partway while Sammy had jumped into the ship's entry point and imagined Shu was right behind her.

It was with her sister within the pod quarters, the blond huntress boosted the ship for the troposphere, it was time to get the hell out of here. Shu, meanwhile was making tracks for the sky, beating his wings hard in order to catch the ship as it boosted off of the ground. He'd managed to leap onto the top of the roof and slipped himself inside, folding his wings against his back while the maser fire aimed for the ship. While Samus focused on trying to fly the three of them out safely, she'd cursed as she had to keep the ship within the atmosphere. The gravity was making steering a little bit of a problem, after all dodging enemy blaster fire wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Should I get out and distract them?"

"No Shu, sit down and strap in, this is going to get a bit bumpy, but we'll be fine. I haven't met any bunch of GF morons that I haven't been able to shake when I wanted to."

Her confidence was anything if not warranted, as due to Samus's skillful flying, they had taken little damage from the constant spread of laser fire upon their ship. The evasive skills of hers were about second to none, it was around their slow but steady rise into the lower troposphere that Samus decided to take a gamble. A sudden vertical boost from her engines might throw her trajectory off, but she couldn't afford to waste more fuel energy by evading the ships and their fighters. She knew better about the tactic, though her stubborn actions would actually pay off here.

The ship was still subject to enemy fire and took some hits, but it was not enough to stall the ship on its rise. As ridiculous as it turned out to be, they hit space and for what little battle on the planet had been worth: their side suffered little damage in comparison. If anything, Sammy was fretting over the scratches, tears, and wounds about Shuzyn's body. They were healing, but clearly his body was producing the deadly substance that caused numerous bounty hunters to fall to its taint. Sammy had the memories of her sister and knew them well.

"P-Phazon...Shu...is okay?" she feared the corruption...surely she couldn't lose Shu, right? There was a lot of tribulation that was lingering in the air seemed to fall away from her wits.

"I'm fine...just fine." Shu dismissed Sammy's concerns and gently placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to reassure her.

The action seemed to work, though it did no less for Samus, who despite being a damn good pilot, hadn't shaken the entirety of the GF forces on her ship's back. As the ship rattled from the blast of a solar torpedo that had missed its mark, it meant that the Forces were acting on the lethal force order. That or willing to risk harming the ship's occupants. Briefly gritting her teeth, the seasoned huntress listened to the familiar sound of the warp engines coming online.

"Finally, hang on!"

Her words of warning seemed to be almost moot, for as she spoke the words, she was already pulling the handle. Sending the ship forward with an immense acceleration, one of such great force that it boosted her out of the range of the fighters and their weaponry. With such pace that their weapons appeared to be standing still, finally they were beyond range of the Galactic Federation ships. The next few space torpedoes found themselves falling short, as they struck the space where Samus Aran's ship had been projected to arrive. Every one fired had fallen dreadfully short, one of the finest in flight had shown her superiority in an instant.

-Back with the Metroid Queen-

While Ama-lillith had been subdued by Samus, the X-Parasite prey, and her future consort there was little damage actually done to her. Though the ice had been very unpleasant and damaged her in part. There was nothing that she wasn't prepared to do to hunt them down, she would have her revenge and see the rebirth done properly. Her prey escaped her, only realizing that they could run and scurry to their next hiding place. It didn't matter, the Metroid Queen tasted something in her mate, a flavor that her kind as of this generation had not tasted yet. While she thought of what it might be, she did realize that she had not found herself as she'd hoped. Her makeshift hiding space in the wooded area of the sandy island she was on did not suffice. As her sharp vision focused on the number of bodies she could see attempting to duck behind trees while moving in around her.

After a small assessment, she'd scoffed at the attempt by the GFMC on her, did they think one platoon could hold her down? It held no more than 20 soldiers at best. Even though she could see several of them dressed in heavier battle armor, she'd been able to see how many they sent to collect her.

_'Only 7 of them? I'm insulted...to think these puny humans think that I wouldn't find my own measure of worth while alive?'_

It was the ultimate mistake of those fools on board the B.S.L. and she intended to show them what it would cost them. Her original plans to take over a planet by giving birth to the next generation had grown much further through her development. Her intentions were her secret alone, the men who dared to get in her way would simply perish. She had to track down her consort's trail and quickly if she were to have her plans see fruition. Something deep inside of her instinctual nature had nearly demanded it. As her thoughts were disrupted by another rapid movements by the troop formation, the Queen decided it was time to end this game with the Galactic Federation Marines. While she was considering the best form of attack, she'd find that the commander of the soldiers would make the most foolish error in her mind: giving her an ultimatum.

"Subject: R.E.Q. XVIV(Rapid Evolution Queen), you are to stand down and give us no resistance. You are being given this one chance before we rain frosty hell down upon you. This at the request of our orders, this is your first and last warning." Commander Lorne was a veteran of the GFMC, he'd seen many battles against the Space Pirates and was one of their finest soldiers. To date he hadn't seen one engagement that he'd never walked away from. In this case, this also wasn't the first project that he'd had to terminate. The Galactic Federation and their secret projects sure left a headache for real soldiers who were ordered to 'retrieve target or terminate', though uncommon they weren't new to him either.

The response from the Queen was quick and merciless, as her tail spear thrust clear through the bodies of two of the marines nearest her. The great length of her tail, no less than 8 feet at the moment. As the lifeless bodies of the two soldiers were tossed to the ground, the marines all fled the immediate area of her presence, as not two seconds later was a deadly ray of focused lightning plasma sweeping along a semi-arc in front of Ama-Lillith. The destruction was incredible to see, as the blast all but annihilated signs of the trees in front of her.

The Commander needed no more of a reason to respond with force, as he retreated, his arm cannon pointed in the direction of the Queen and the word came down as he unleashed his first volley, "Fire at will!"

Of the remaining 62 soldiers, each opened fire in a focused effort to destroy the Queen: the result of which was a well destroyed line of trees for the next 30 yards. The end result of this attempted annihilation would prove to be the perfect cover for Ama-Lillith to escape. There was only a single sign of her ever having been there and that was a large hole dug into the ground. During the rain of destructive energy, she had tunneled away during the barrage. Commander Lorne cursed and punched the stump of one of the downed trees, this wasn't just a little bad; this was the worst kind of scenario his could have imagined.

"Damn...get the word back to the ship, scan for that bitch and find her 10 minutes ago!" this meant that she was more resourceful than he'd given her credit for. He could only imagine how stupid those on the B.S.L. had to be to create such a monster. She had human intellect...potentially superior to that judging by her advanced tactics. She was using skills that no simple creature at her age should have possessed.

There was no small way to slice it: the kind of threat that she posed was higher than the authority that he had been granted thus far. There was little more than an instant that he'd offered a moment between acknowledging that he failed to stop this project weapon and admiring her tenacity. For a moment he could admit that she was not only a serious threat, but of a higher caliber than even the Space Pirates at this point.

As Ama-Lillith burrowed through the earth beneath the soliders, she made sure to move carefully without disrupting the soil above her too much. It wasn't much her preference to retreat, but she wasn't going to waste anytime facing off with the men sent to capture her. Since they were foolish enough to believe that they could gather her to begin with made them universal idiots. As her mind focused on the objective at hand, she focused harder and harder on the objective to keep.

_'Patience...a virtue I'd rather not entreat, though it seems that I have no choice. I will have to bide my time and find a means off of this planet. I suppose stowing away is a possible way, but my timing will have to be exceptional.' _

She need not only exercise her great strength to find a means to an end, the element of surprise and stealth were on her side. It was a thing that she intended to employ on her behalf. Lillith would hide out in one of the GFMC heavy crates and go into stasis for a time. As long as she wasn't disturbed, her recovery from the recent battle she'd had with the Huntresses and her future consort had been taxing. She had never been hurt that badly before, it made the group of them worthy prey. **Her prey** and no one else was worthy of stalking them, such 'others' included the very military she planned to take advantage of once again.

-With Commander Lorne-

Once the small group of three marine ships had proceeded on their scanning venture to track down the project's present location, Commander Lorne had gone about the unhappy task of informing his mission command of the failure to capture or neutralize Samus Aran and her group. Though personally doubting that Samus was responsible for some great evil by destroying the B.S.L. station, Lorne was able to consider that she probably kept a worse danger than he might imagine. Soldiers weren't supposed to think, they were supposed to follow orders; at least it sounded good in word and on paper. Greenhorns into any branch of the military service might be into it and some spent their whole lives following it to the letter. Lorne personally knew better from experience, life itself was far more complex than just following the word of another.

"...And so there you have it sir, while engaging both the Bounty Hunter Samus Aran and the Subject: R.E.Q. simultaneously, we missed a key opportunity to focus on the capture of solely one of the targets one at a time."

"Keep your commentary to yourself, Commander, I'm not interested in your opinions, professional or otherwise. All I have to go on from this would-be report is that you've failed both mission objectives completely. Well, no excuses Marine, recover both the Bounty Hunter's group and the Subject, dead or alive!"

"Yes sir."

There was no wish to give anymore of a response to this bureaucrat and no need to. The Commander was here to get a job done, even if it was next to impossible by the sheer nature of it. He considered why he was given the job and that the sheer size of his command now far outweighed any other he'd held before. With one question he really had for the entirety of the outcome was clear to him: Would it be worth it?

_'Tch...another set of orders from some bureaucrat who doesn't know north from south. Seems like its gonna be my way once again.'_

The very thought of running his own investigation on site made him grin, such little reminding him of why he was still only a Commander and nothing higher than that on rank. It was a degree of getting in trouble from taking matters into his own hands that both earned him the respect of some and the ire of others. This mission was one big mystery all itself: with no background on how the subject R.E.Q. was a living humanoid Metroid who was not only sentient, but outright intelligent in high degrees. Then the orders to bring in Samus Aran, the Federation's most dependable assets that was not permanently on their payroll. She did things her own way and had saved the universe from various threats at her own perils. It was hard to see her labeled as an enemy without just reason.

This 'alert' as it were, seemed to be a ploy by someone within the government of the Galactic Federation which chose to act for its own benefit. It was someone who knew full well how to manipulate the inner circle of the governmental processes. He'd risk the trouble to find out what reason he was fighting so hard for, what pushed this bureaucrat into showing his hand this soon? There were no words that he'd had in mind, nothing that he could slate with proof solid. Thus the search would begin right here and now, even should he start extracting his first bits of the truth from the Subject R.E.Q. herself. Commander Lorne was motivated for a search into the long run and he intended to make it count.

"Corporal, start looking into all available data on the destruction of the Biologic Space Labs Research Station. We're going to start from square one and bring this little secret to light. Even if we have to do so kicking and screaming from its hiding spot."

The fight was on now to make something more of what the two great forces had started: the light side of the Federation trying to make good parliamentary law and this dark force looking to do whatever this want at whatever time. Lorne was fine with trouble since it always brought trouble. He'd play the bloodhound on Samus's trail, he'd done worse jobs that he'd despised. Doing this would allow him the best access to the no so quiet investigation he'd decided to run. He honestly hoped some of the other higher ups noticed all the information he was looking into and that it might spark curiosity.

One way or another, this game was afoot and the players would see what they thought of one another's plans. Was what Lorne privy to relevant to this independent force's actions or perhaps it was already planned for? Time would soon tell that as everyone made their moves. To Ama-Lillith this opportunity was going to be a test of her diligence and wits, as she could ill afford to destroy the only means of escaping the planet she now inhabited. While for Samus, the means of escaping the Federation fighters had only been partially success as with a damaged ship to worry about fixing, it meant finding a good port. While Shuzyn attempted to keep his phazon issues from becoming of concern, the reproduction of something thought destroyed years ago had frightening potential.

(End Chapter)

Bringing the next chapter out took some doing, since real life tossed me a joker a while back, but to those who waited, here is the next installment, with the following chapter soon to be underway. I hope this was good to the readers, enjoy!

Till next time, adieu

-Quentix


End file.
